1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to an all-in-one card connector exclusively for entry of one single electronic card once.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional all-in-one card connector, such as four-in-one card connector compatible with four electronic memory cards including MS (Memory Stick), SM (Smart Media), MMC (Multi Media Card), and SD (Secure Digital). Due to a gradually popular memory card of XD (eXtreme Digital), a five-in-one card connector compatible with the XD card in addition to the aforementioned four memory cards is presented.
In the design of the conventional all-in-one card connector, spaces for receiving some electronic cards never mutually interfere, e.g. SM card and SD card. In other words, the user can insert the SM and SD cards into the card connector at the same time, but it will not happen that when one card has been inserted into the card connector, another card fails to be inserted into the card connector. However, once two cards are accidentally inserted into the card connector at the same time, it may incur error action or reading error or even malfunction of the whole card connector. Thus, a card connector, which is compatible with multiple types of memory cards and exclusively allows inserting one single card once, is necessary as improvement of the prior art.